Second Chance
by Magika
Summary: Frank gets that final last moment with Rachel to say the things he never had the chance to say before his second chance.


**Title:** Second Chance  
**Author:** Hilde S. Nilsen [(Camelot_001@hotmail.com)][1]  
**Show:** Water Rats  
**Date completed:** October 24, 1999  
**Summary:** Frank gets that final last moment with Rachel to say the things he never had the chance to say before - his second chance...  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never were, never will be. Hal McElroy, Southern Star and the Nine Network want them all to themselves. Not fair, is it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Second chance  
by Hilde S. Nilsen  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frank lay awake in bed that night, unable to sleep. His thoughts wandered around, refusing to keep still. All he could think of was Rachel. How she looked, how she smelt, how she talked… He remembered things they had done together, at work and at home… It seemed so unreal that they would never do those things again. It just couldn't be true. She couldn't be dead. Oh, why did he sail away and leave her all alone? Why didn't he insist on her coming with him? Why did she have to be so darn stubborn? Why? But the worst was that he never had the courage to tell her how he really felt. That he loved her. If he could only have a second chance. Just one more chance…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even before Frank opened his eyes, he could feel her presence. There was this strange atmosphere in the room, he couldn't quite explain it. But he knew she was there. Slowly he turned to look at her. She was standing by the window with her back towards him, gazing off into the distance. Frank didn't know what to say or do. For seconds he just watched her, letting the sight of her fill his head and heart. How wonderful it was to finally see her again.  
She suddenly turned around to face him. "It's about time you woke up," she said in the tone of voice she used when she wasn't entirely happy about something. "I thought you were gonna make me stand here all night."  
"Now, would I do that to you?" Frank asked as if a bit hurt, but a big grin was appearing on his face.  
Rachel nodded. "Yeah," she replied with a serious face. The she too broke into a grin. "Great to see you again, Francis." She walked over to him and embraced him in a big hug.  
Frank laughed, and hugged her back. It felt so good to be near her again, to touch her! Everything was exactly like before, the chemistry was still perfect, and the jokes were still there. It was as if nothing had changed.  
"Hey, you'd better loosen your grip a bit, before you suffocate me. I've already died once, I think that's enough, don't you?" Rachel smiled, trying to release herself from Frank's arms.  
"One time too many," Frank replied quietly, and reluctantly let go of Rachel.  
She sighed, and sat down on his bedside. "Yeah, I know," she said. "I didn't exactly approve of it either."  
Frank hesitated a little. "Look, Rach… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I wish there was some way I could have prevented it. I should never have left you behind. In fact, I shouldn't have left at all. It was just…"  
"Shhh." Rachel softly put her finger over his lips. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done, no matter what. So stop blaming yourself."  
Frank gently removed her hand, and held it tight in his own. "But I should have been there with you, Rachel. I should never have left you."  
"Yes, you should have. It was your dream, you needed to do it. For your own sake." She looked him in the eyes. "It was *my* decision not to come with you." She paused. "Even if I didn't live to regret it, I regret it now." She smiled a little. "Nah, who am I kidding? I've regretted it from the moment you sailed off. But Frank, listen to me," she said intensively. "There is no point in regrets. You can't change the past, but you can change the future. At least to a certain point," she added.  
Frank nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right. As always. But I can't help feeling somewhat guilty, as if…"  
"Don't," she interrupted him firmly. "How many times do I have to tell you this, Francis Holloway? It wasn't your fault!"  
"Yeah, I know, but still… I feel I've let you down."  
"You haven't! Well, maybe I felt a bit disappointed when you just sailed off like that, but that's in the past. And like I said…"  
"…You can't change the past," Frank continued her sentence.  
"Right! I see I'm finally getting through that thick skull of yours," she said mockingly.  
"Hey, go easy on my brain, will ya? It's been so long, I've lost my ability of putting little pieces together."  
"As if you ever had one," Rachel muttered, and let out a scream when Frank suddenly attacked her. "No, don't! Stop it! Frank! Stop it!" she half cried, half laughed as Frank continued to tickle her.  
"No way!" Frank said firmly. "Not before you admit that my brain is the smartest you've ever heard of!"  
"In you dreams, Holloway!" Rachel was struggling to get away from Frank, who was laying on top of her, refusing to let go. Finally she saw no other way out but surrender. "All right, all right! I give up! You've got the greatest brains south of Brisbane!"  
"That's better," Frank nodded satisfied, and stopped tickling her. Both of them was breathing heavily after the fight, and their faces were only inches apart. Frank looked Rachel deep in the eyes. It was no or never.  
"Frank…" Rachel whispered warningly, as if she had read his mind.  
"What?" Frank demanded. "You're dead, remember? Can't really hurt, can it?"  
Rachel started on a protest, but Frank closed her lips with a deep, passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, Rachel gasped for air. "Wow…" she whispered. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were such a great kisser?"  
"You never asked," Frank replied with a smile.  
"Hmm… What else haven't you told me?"  
Frank was silent for a while. He just looked at her, and all he wanted was for that moment to last eternally. But he knew it couldn't. He sighed. "I should've said this earlier. Now it's too late. But I love you, Rachel Goldstein. I've always loved you. Even if I never told you so."  
Rachel smiled warmly. "I know," she replied quietly. "I love you too."  
Frank looked at her. He wasn't surprised. Deep inside he had probably known all along. He just didn't have the courage to do anything about it. And now it was too late.  
Again Rachel had read his mind. "Hey, it's still not too late," she said. "We just have to postpone it some years. But we'll meet again one day. That I promise. We'll get our second chance."  
Frank wanted to speak, there was still so much left unsaid. But somehow he knew it was over.  
"I must go now," Rachel told him softly. "I've already stayed too long. But just so you won't forget me…" She took off her golden ring, and placed it in Frank's palm. "Take this. Carry it with you. And think of me when you look at it."  
Frank nodded silently. "I will," he whispered. "Always."  
They hugged again, in one last embrace, neither of them wanting to let go. Frank felt his mind getting weary, and his eyes wanted to close. He heard Rachel whisper in his ear: "Goodbye, Frank. Till we meet again." Then the whole room started spinning around, and a big, soft darkness overwhelmed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frank was waken by the sunshine streaming through his bedroom window. Outside he could hear birds singing, and people passing on the street. He smiled as he recalled his dream. It seemed so real, as if she had really been there, talking to him. But it was only a dream. Frank sighed, and turned over on the side. Suddenly something beside his head caught his eye. It was a small gadget, gleaming when the sunlight hit it. Frank leant up on his elbow. Nah, impossible. It couldn't be. But it was. On the pillow beside him lay an object Frank would recognize anywhere. Rachel's golden ring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
THE END  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Feedback very much appreciated!  


   [1]: mailto:Camelot_001@hotmail.com



End file.
